


Thunderstorm Warning

by iaminarage



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the universe wants you to stop arguing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to loveinisolation for the beta.

“Jesus Christ, Kurt. Just tell me where you want to go,” Sebastian said as they stood on the street corner trying to decide which direction to go for dinner.

“I keep telling you I don’t care. Just pick somewhere. It’s fine,” Kurt replied, crossing his arms. It was cooler than he’d expected for September, so crossing his arms was as much to ward off the cold as because he was angry.

Sebastian threw up his arms and started walking. Kurt didn’t think that he’d even consciously picked a direction. He was just going, forcing Kurt to hurry to keep up with him or get left behind. “You tell me you don’t care, but you don’t really mean it! You’re just going to get there and then make faces and bitch about the place I choose. So why don’t you just tell me now, so I can skip it.”

“I don’t know what you want from me, Sebastian. I told you I don’t care because I don’t,” Kurt said. They’d had this argument before, and it never changed. “You like getting your way so much that I’d think you’d be happy to pick a place.”

“I’m hardly the only person who likes getting their way in this relationship,” Sebastian said with a sneer. “And I don’t pull some passive-aggressive shit when I don’t get it!”

“If I’m so difficult for you to put up with, then why the hell are we even together?” Kurt shouted, even though he knew as he was saying it that he was being ridiculous. Breaking up with Sebastian was pretty much the opposite of what he wanted.

Sebastian’s eyes widened in shock, and for a moment the two of them just stared at each other. Before either of them had the chance to say anything, the sky opened up and it started pouring. It was one of those rain storms that starts with a deluge rather than slowly building up. Both of them were soaked within seconds.

Both of their phones buzzed at the same time, and Sebastian pulled his out of his pocket to check it. “Thunderstorm warning,” he explained.

“No, really?” Kurt said with a laugh. He should have been annoyed considering that most of his outfit was dry clean only, but the whole situation was just too ridiculous. Instead, he just kept giggling.

After a minute, Sebastian joined him and the two of them were laughing together. Once they calmed down, Sebastian reached over and pulled Kurt into a hug. Kurt wrapped an arm around Sebastian’s neck and used his other hand to push the damp hair off of his boyfriend’s forehead. “You’re a mess,” he said.

“So are you,” Sebastian replied, tightening his hold on Kurt’s waist. “You must be freezing.”

Kurt nodded and then put his other arm around Sebastian’s neck so that he could bury his face in Sebastian’s shoulder. “I wish you would tell me what was going on,” Sebastian whispered as he ran his hand in slow circles over Kurt’s back.

“I’m just so tired,” Kurt said. Somehow the absurdity of the moment was making him feel more honest. “NYADA is taking so much out of me right now that I feel like a zombie half the time. I keep telling you that I don’t care where we go because I’m honestly too exhausted to have an opinion. All I really want when I get out of class is to relax.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me that?” Sebastian asked.

Kurt pulled back to look at Sebastian. “I wanted to be with you, and you used to go out every night …”

Sebastian sighed in exasperation. “Kurt, I used to go out every night because otherwise I’d be alone. I had nothing better to do. You don’t need to kill yourself trying to entertain me. It’s actually not fun for either of us.”

“Sorry,” Kurt replied, biting his lip.

Sebastian apparently didn’t know what to do with this response, because he just rolled his eyes and then pulled Kurt in for a kiss. They kissed for a few minutes, not paying any attention to their surroundings, until a crash of thunder made them jump.

“How about this,” Sebastian said, letting go of Kurt to take his hand instead. “We go back to your place, get dry, order take out, and watch a movie in our pajamas.”

“I think that’s the sexiest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Kurt said, tugging them in the direction of the nearest M stop. Just the suggestion of going home and cuddling on the couch with his boyfriend made Kurt’s entire body feel more relaxed.

“I am so offended right now,” Sebastian said with a grin. “I’m going to have to try so much harder.”

Kurt groaned. “Oh god, no. You do so much better when you don’t try.”

“You wound me,” Sebastian replied.

“On the upside, at least we proved that kissing in the rain really is romantic?” Kurt said, and then laughed when Sebastian responded by pulling him back in to kiss him again before they went into the subway station. Kurt figured that they might as well enjoy it. Considering how soaked they were, a few more minutes wouldn’t matter.


End file.
